honorversefandomcom-20200223-history
War of Honor/Chapters
War of Honor consists of a prologue, 59 chapters, and a short glossary. ---- Prologue | 1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | 5 | 6 | 7 | 8 | 9 | 10 | 11 | 12 | 13 | 14 | 15 | 16 | 17 | 18 | 19 | 20 | 21 | 22 | 23 | 24 | 25 | 26 27 | 28 | 29 | 30 | 31 | 32 | 33 | 34 | 35 | 36 | 37 | 38 | 39 | 40 | 41 | 42 | 43 | 44 | 45 | 46 | 47 | 48 | 49 | 50 | 51 | 52 | 53 | 54 | 55 | 56 | 57 | 58 | 59 ---- Prologue Kapitän der Sterne Huang Glockauer of the Imperial Andermani Navy heavy cruiser [[IANS Gangying|IANS Gangying]] is surprised when a merchant ship he asks for identification answers with the warning that it has been boarded by pirates. As his ship closes in on the ''Karawane'', Glockauer thinks about the constant trouble the Andermani Empire and other nations are having with piracy in the Silesian Confederacy; he even admits to himself that the Royal Manticoran Navy is really the only force keeping the pirates at bay, with its fleet base in the Marsh System and a growing buildup following its defeat of the People's Republic of Haven. He also wonders where the rising resentment against the Manticorans within his own government will lead. Admiral Lester Tourville of what is once again the Republic of Haven Navy is hunting a rogue squadron of former StateSec naval units under General Carson. Now that Thomas Theisman's coup has restored the Republic, the forces loyal to the new government have to destroy the numerous "hydra heads" who try to seize their part of the Republic's territory. Admiral Michel Reynaud of the Manticore Astro Control Service is visited by Dr. Jordin Kare, who informs him that his team may have found the seventh terminus of the Manticore Wormhole Junction. However, after the public relations department's blunder at the last hopeful signs, they decide to get the funds for the further exploration of the terminus discreetly, even though nobody has any idea where it may lead. Chapter One Lady Dame Honor Harrington, Duchess and Steadholder Harrington, and Lady Michelle Henke, Countess Gold Peak, are watching a baseball game from the Owner's Box of James Candless Memorial Field. Lady Harrington tries to explain the archaic sport to her best friend, but it proves a difficult task even with some help from her head armsman, Andrew LaFollet. After the Harrington Treecats are defeated 11:2, Honor and Mike return to Harrington House, discussing the political changes back on Manticore on the way. Chapter Two Chapter Three Chapter Four Chapter Five Chapter Six Chapter Seven Chapter Eight Chapter Nine Chapter Ten Chapter Eleven Chapter Twelve Chapter Thirteen Chapter Fourteen Chapter Fifteen Chapter Sixteen Chapter Seventeen Chapter Eightteen Chapter Nineteen Chapter Twenty Chapter Twenty-One Chapter Twenty-Two Chapter Twenty-Three Chapter Twenty-Four Chapter Twenty-Five Chapter Twenty-Six Chapter Twenty-Seven Chapter Twenty-Eight Chapter Twenty-Nine Chapter Thirty Chapter Thirty-Two Chapter Thirty-Three Chapter Thirty-Four Chapter Thirty-Five Chapter Thirty-Six Chapter Thirty-Seven Chapter Thirty-Eight Chapter Thirty-Nine Chapter Fourty Chapter Fourty-One Chapter Fourty-Two Chapter Fourty-Three Chapter Fourty-Four Chapter Fourty-Five Chapter Fourty-Six Chapter Fourty-Seven Chapter Fourty-Eight Chapter Fourty-Nine Chapter Fifty Chapter Fifty-One Chapter Fifty-Two Chapter Fifty-Three Chapter Fifty-Four Chapter Fifty-Five Chapter Fifty-Six Chapter Fifty-Seven Chapter Fifty-Eight Chapter Fifty-Nine Category:Chapter Lists